The Dance
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: After a dance with Mitche, Shane hurries to his cabin, where Sander is waiting. The two are in love, and so much could go wrong in the homophobic world they live in. Shane/Sander Smitchie Sander/Caitlyn Maitlyn possible Nate/Jason or Jason O.C


**Author Note: GUESS WHAT! You get to help decide what happens in this story. Go to the poll on my page and you can chose 4 things to happen in the story! Doesn't that sound like fun! **

* * *

Shane Gray hobbled to his cabin, cursing under his breath. He was almost positive that his heal was bleeding and he knew that his back would be killng him tommorow.

He stayed persistant, hobbling as fast he could, in order to get to his cabin as fast as humanly possible. He knew Sander was waiting for him there.

Shane grinned as he came around a tree and Sander flew out the cabin. The smaller boy sprinted to him at a breakneck speed. Sander hit Shane with such force, Shane went three feet backwards. In a moment a desparation, Shane grabbed Sander's shoulders, trying to steady himself. Both boys went down.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Shane asked, rubbing the top of Sander's head. He lifted his head up and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

Sander shook his head."I just missed you so much. Too much. I _hate _having to share you with Mitchie." Sander whispered against Shane's neck. "And I hate pretending to date Cait. She knows I'm really with you, but I don't want to hurt her. She's like my sister." Sander groaned "It's not fair"

"I know, babe." Shane responded, pressing a kiss to Sander's forehead. He then grinned "And at least Caitlyn doesn't torture you by forcing you to go to stupid dances and wear stupid outfits and then pinch you when you don't get every step right. _"No slouching, Shaney, do you **want** to be a hunchback?_" Shane imitated Mitchie's voice, making it sound snottier and whiney,

Sander cracked up laughing. "Yeah, Mitchie can be pretty Bitchy" He agreed. "But she's a really good friend to Caitlyn and she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She hurt me" Shane said as Sander stood up.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" Sander suggested, helping Shane up.

"Yeah. The sooner I get to bed the sooner I can get to sleep. and I am very tired" Shane said, talking and Sander walked towards the cabin "Do you think I can sue Mitchie for injury?"

Sander laughed "I doubt it" The dancer said, rubbing Shane's back. If it weren't for that gesture, the two would have looked like best friends, nothing more.

* * *

Shane was out in about three seconds flat. Sander knew that would mean really strange, prophetic dreams. It always happened when it took less then two minutes or sex to get Shane to sleep. Every single time, he would have a really weird dream and it would come true.

"Sweet, sweet, strange dreams" Sander muttered. He turned to the leather bound journal on the nightstand and picked it up to read some of the stranger ones.

* * *

"HEY HONEY!" Shane jumped onto the yoga ball. The two year old girl sitting on it flew across the room and landed on the couch.

"Oopsie. Sorry sweeties"

Sander came running in. "What did you do this time, Shane?"

"Daddy bounced me, Papa!" The little girl announced, climbing off the couch "Again?"

* * *

Sander was talking to a 5 year old boy. "Sam, we are-"

The two year old girl behind him threw a doll, smacking Sander in the head. "Ow! Alexis!"

"Sowwy, Papa"

Shane walked in "Sander, what's with the bump on your head"

* * *

Two little boys were standing on a hill, waving. Suddenly, there was only the older boy. "Uh, Sam, where'd Kevin go?" Shane asked, running to the child.

"He fell down the hill"

"Oh, crap"

* * *

Shane went running down the slip in slide. All 6 of his children were in a kiddie pool at the edge of it.

Shane knocked them over and lost his pants. He sat up, blinking. He looked over at Sander, who was rolling around on the floor, cracking up. "It really wasn't that funny" Shane said, confused.

* * *

Two little girls were performing for Shane and Sander in the back yard.

"Dad, Papa, watch out! Luke got the tour bus ready!" A teen boy shouted as he and a girl the same age as him went flying past them.

"Sam- Honey, what are you talking about?" Sander asked as an another teen boy ran past. "Kevin what's-" Sander broke off as a 6 year old drove by on a toy barbie jeep. His sisters screamed, grabbed their guitars and ran away.

"Alexis, Sara, come back" Shane shouted, before getting run over by his son. "ow!"

* * *

Shane sat up in bed, laughing histerically. Sander looked at him "Yes?"

"I had a bunch of really weird dreams"

"Describe them" Sander said, grabbing a pen.

"Okay, well first...." Shane began

* * *

Author Note: Yes, I know it's a weird pairing. Anywho, review please.


End file.
